Killer Love
by ConflictedCalypso
Summary: One of Regina and Emma's illicit late-night encounters. One-shot, Swan Queen.


**A/N:**

**Just an idea that came into my head while I was listening to the song Killer Love by Nicole Scherzinger.**

**First time writing this wonderful pairing, hope I did it justice. ;)**

The door was unlocked, like it was every Friday night. Emma Swan spared a quick glance behind her as she let herself into the Mayoral mansion, but there was no-one around to see her slip inside. There never was, but she still checked, every time.

Inside it was dark, but by now she'd know her way through the house with her eyes closed. She crept up the stairs quietly – Henry was probably at a sleepover, or that was where Regina tried to send him every Friday, so that they'd have the place to themselves – but she didn't want to take any chances.

She traced the familiar steps towards the Mayor's bedroom, pausing outside before pushing the door open.

She wasn't there.

A wave of disappointment crashed through Emma. This never happened- they had a routine, one that was never broken. It was how this worked between them, how they dealt with the tension that sparked between them so often, so readily.

Emma paused uncertainly in the doorway, wondering what she should do. Should she wait here for Regina, or should she just leave?

But she knew that wasn't really an option.

She'd been thinking about her all week, craving their night together so much that she had barely been able to concentrate all day. Graham had asked her four times if she was okay, and had eventually sent her home early, realising that she wasn't going to be much use.

The room looked bare without the stunning brunette to decorate it. The bed was made, untouched, and Emma took an uncertain step forward, over the threshold of the bedroom. She heard a movement behind her – a creak, like a footfall on one of the squeaky floorboards on the landing that she'd learnt to avoid – but she didn't have time to turn around before her eyes were covered by dark silk.

"Did you think I'd abandoned you, Ms Swan?" Regina murmured in her ear, pressing the length of her body against the blonde's back as she tied the blindfold around the back of her head. She pressed a kiss to the side of her neck when she was done, hands dropping to curl around Emma's hips.

"N-no," Emma replied shakily, leaning more fully against the Mayor as teeth scraped against her already racing pulse point. Emma moaned when Regina bit down softly, not enough to leave a lasting mark, but enough for the blonde to feel it.

"Get on the bed," Regina commanded, voice husky. The blonde complied, allowing herself to be led forward, soft hands stopping her and spinning her around, pushing her backwards until the back of her knees touched the mattress.

Regina's hands slid from her hips, pulling the blonde's shirt up exposing her skin to the bedroom's cold air. Her lips found Regina's, one hand tangling in dark hair and the other finding its way to her ass, forcing her closer so they pressed fully together.

The brunette's tongue forced its way into Emma's mouth, eager to taste her, and the effort to rid the blonde of her shirt was abandoned as Regina's hands slid to Emma's waist, tugging the button of her jeans open and forcing them as far down her legs as she could get without breaking the kiss.

Emma was breathless, forced to pull away to catch her breath, but Regina was relentless, her mouth trailing down the blonde's neck, laying hot, open-mouthed kisses against the skin, successfully driving the blonde wild.

The Mayor's mouth left Emma's skin suddenly, and she took a step away from the blonde, but she could still feel the heat from the other woman. Her shirt was pulled over her head, and she heard a low hum of approval as Regina noted that the blonde had neglected to put on a bra when she'd gotten changed earlier.

"On the bed," Regina murmured again, and Emma scrambled (very ungracefully), onto the covers, scooting backwards until she felt the headboard against her back. She felt the pressure of the bed dipping, and then the feeling of Regina's bare thighs on either side of her hips.

Her hands immediately went to the newly-revealed skin, but they were pinned above her head before she got very far, a bruising kiss devouring her lips a second later. Her hips bucked against the brunette, and she felt Regina's smirk against her mouth.

"No touching, Ms Swan."

"But - "

"No arguments, either," the brunette breathed, and Emma's hands were released – but only for a second. They were soon tied with a similar material to the one that was covering her eyes, tightly bound but not enough for it to be uncomfortable.

It wasn't the first time she'd been tied up in bed, it wasn't even the first time she'd been tied up by Regina in bed, but it had never been quite like this, never as soon as she stepped into Regina's bedroom. Never while she was also blindfolded. She knew the brunette liked her control, though, and she wasn't going to start questioning it now – especially when she thought it was insanely hot.

"This is so unfair," she whined anyway, never one to give up without a fight. She heard a low, sultry laugh from the Mayor, as she trailed one of her hands along Emma's sides, lightly brushing the side of the blonde's breast with each stroke, but with barely any contact – Regina was also a tease.

"Well if it's so unfair, would you like me to stop?"

"No," Emma replied, too quickly, but she didn't care because moments later Regina's mouth met hers again, at the hand that had been teasing her finally moved to cup her breast, fingers alternating between circling and pinching her nipple. Her hips moved under the brunette's weight, and Regina shifted so that one of her legs was between the blonde's, her thigh pressing down hard.

Emma moaned, pressing her hips against Regina's thigh, needing more friction but not able to get any. Lips left her mouth and kissed their way down her body, to her chest, a warm mouth enveloping the peak that wasn't being teased by Regina's fingers, her teeth scraping against the tip lightly.

"God, Regina," Emma murmured, hips pressing up again as the brunette sucked hard, and she bit her lip to stop a cry.

"Don't quiet yourself, Ms Swan." Her mouth travelled back up to the blonde's ear, tracing the lobe lightly with her tongue. "I like hearing you," she whispered, breath hot against the side of Emma's neck. "The way you say my name when you come undone, it's… divine," she finished, nipping lightly her earlobe.

The fingers of Regina's left hand had never stopped teasing her breasts, but as she her mouth down the blonde's body one more, they trailed across her stomach, nails scraping lightly over quivering abs.

Hands shoved jeans further down toned legs, Emma helping to kick them off her feet and onto the floor. She felt warm breath against her centre, over the black lacy underwear she'd donned for the night, and then strong hands were holding down her hips as Regina placed soft kisses along the insides of the blonde's thighs, teeth teasing the sensitive skin lightly.

"Regina, please," Emma groaned, and was rewarded with a long lick across her centre, over her underwear. Her hips bucked against Regina's mouth, but the brunette pulled back, pulling the black underwear down the blonde's legs on one swift movement.

Her mouth was caught in another crushing kiss as Regina shifted her weight to one side, one hand drawing idle patterns on the blonde's thigh. "Please," Emma murmured against her lips, and this time she got her wish, Regina's hand cupping her fully before she slid two fingers into the blonde's heat, both emitting a groan at the feeling.

"If I'd have known that blindfolds would have made you so wet, Ms Swan, I would've used them before now," Regina murmured, but Emma was unable to reply as the brunette pressed her thumb to the blonde's clit, moving in lazy circles as she began to thrust her fingers, curling them with every stroke in a way that made Emma's eyes roll back into her head.

Even with the blindfold, Emma knew that Regina's eyes would be on her face, they always were when she was fucking her, and she doubted tonight would be any exception. Soft gasps and moans fell from the blonde's lips with increasing regularity as Regina quickened her pace, feeling the blonde's walls tightening around her fingers and knowing she was close.

"Regina," Emma breathed, just before her orgasm hit, and Regina kissed her hard as she shook, her fingers slowing their movements, stopping only when the blonde's hips had stopped jerking. Their kiss turned lazy, and Regina reached behind her head to untie first the blindfold and then the scarf that held the blonde's wrists together.

Hands finally freely, Emma ran them along Regina's sides, loving the feel of her silky skin underneath her fingertips. She raked her nails along the Mayor's back, rewarded with a sharp gasp from the woman above her.

Energy regained slightly, she flipped Regina over onto her back and straddled her in one smooth motion, taking in for the first time what the Mayor was wearing – or rather, the lack of what she was wearing. She had on nothing but lacy red lingerie that looked so sexy that they almost made her come again.

"See something you like?" Regina teased, voice light. It was a stark difference, the Regina Mills that she saw outside of the bedroom, than the one that came out within. Some aspects of her remained the same, like the control, but mostly she was different – more relaxed. It frustrated Emma almost as much as it excited her.

"Obviously," the blonde murmured, pinning the brunette's arms above her head with one hand, letting the other run along Regina's curves, nails scratching lightly against her skin. She struggled against the hold that Emma had on her wrists, especially when the blonde leant down to teasingly trace the outline of the red bra that she was wearing with her tongue, but Emma was just about stronger, managing to keep her successfully pinned.

Regina glared, but Emma only smirked back at her, shifting her weight slightly so that her knee pressed against the brunette's centre, revelling in the way that her eyes flickered shut, the way her mouth opened slightly as she struggled to refrain from moaning.

Regina tried to be quiet in bed, usually, as though she was afraid that if she betrayed how much she was enjoying Emma's touch then she was yielding power. Which, Emma thought as her hand roamed over the brunette's body, was probably exactly what Regina thought.

She released Regina's hands long enough free her full breasts from her bra, and to pull the matching panties down her legs, throwing them carelessly onto the floor and gaining an exasperated sigh from Regina on response, from making a mess of the pristine room.

As punishment, she reached for the silk scarf, winding it around the Mayor's wrists quickly, knowing that Regina would probably protests until Emma relented.

"What are you doing? Untie me immediately, Ms Swan," she hissed, malice in the dark eyes that looked up at Emma. The blonde just rocked back on her knees, eyes running the length of the brunette, taking in her long, lean legs, heaving chest, bruised lips and messy hair, enjoying the annoyed expression on the other woman's face just a little bit too much.

She wasn't used to gaining the upper hand when it came to Regina Mills, after all.

"Ms Swan!"

"Is it physically impossible for you to say my name, or something?" A glare was the only reply that she got, and she smirked, thoroughly enjoying being in charge for once, even if she might live to regret it later. "I'll untie you, if you want."

"Yes, that's what I - "

"_But_," the blonde continued, seeing the angry flash in the brunette's eyes as she was interrupted. "If I untie you, then I'm going to leave."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." She leant down, over the Mayor so that their bodies pressed flush together, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact and letting her lips hover just a few millimetres away from the brunette's. "Those are your choices, Madame Mayor. I can fuck you while your hands are tied above your head, or I can leave you here, without touching you. Now, which would you prefer?"

Dark eyes glared up at her, but Emma didn't back down. They were both silent, locked in a battle of wills, and the blonde loved the thrill of being in charge. She understood, now, why Regina liked it so much.

"Okay, then," Emma murmured after several long moments had passed. Seeing that Regina wasn't going to admit – yet – just how much she wanted Emma's hands over her body, she moved off the brunette and stood up, moving around the side of the bed to pick up her clothes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I told you, Regina, to pick one of the choices. Staying silent wasn't an option. So I'm leaving."

"You said you'd untie me!"

"And I will, when I'm dressed." She turned her back on the bed, not knowing if her resolve would hold if she glanced at the naked Mayor for too long. She could feel Regina's gaze burning into her back, and it definitely brought to mind the phrase if looks could kill.

She was deliberately slow in finding her clothes, and gathered them into a pile before she even started to re-dress. She'd barely even pulled her underwear over her hips before she heard Regina's voice call out, quiet, behind her.

"Ms Swan."

"Yes?" Emma replied, voice light as she turned around, crossing her arms across her bare chest. The brunette looked like she wanted to say something, but was struggling with the words, which just made Emma's smirk widen. "What is it, Regina? What do you want?"

"I… I want you."

"Me?" The blonde sauntered closer to the bed, leaning down so that her mouth was close to other woman's. "And what would you like me to do?" She saw the internal struggle of the brunette reflected on her face, but desire must have won over dignity, or winning their power play.

"I want you," she started, brown eyes burning into blue, "to fuck me." She whispered the last three words against the blonde's lips, and Emma kissed her hard, easing back onto the bed so that she was straddling the brunette once more.

Her lips moved down the column of Regina's throat, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. She bit down at the juncture where shoulder and neck met, earning a hiss from her lover as hips bucked against her body.

Her hands ran up Regina's sides in an echo of the teasing that the brunette had done to her previously, and she dug her nails into the brunette's hips as she bit down on one of her dusky nipples, knowing the other woman liked a bit of pain with her pleasure.

Her tongue swirled around the bud, smoothing the sting that her teeth had no doubt left, and she kissed a path across to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Her mouth trailed across Regina's stomach, until she was parting her thighs with gentle hands, wrapping her arms around them to stop her hips from moving too much.

She loved the taste of the brunette, the smell of her arousal, and now was no different as she licked the length of her, hearing the soft moan that fell from her mouth. She sucked the brunette's clit into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue, and her hips bucked against the blonde's mouth, craving more friction.

Happy to oblige, Emma slid a single finger into wet heat, revelling in the feel of Regina around her, at the shudder that ran through her body when she started to thrust in time with the movements of her tongue.

"I-I need more," the brunette managed to gasp above her, and Emma made her wait, for just a moment, before she added another two fingers without warning, thrusting hard into the brunette's centre as her teeth grazed against the bundle of nerves still in her mouth.

Regina cried out in response, possibly the loudest Emma had ever heard her in bed before, and her moans became more frequent, in time with every stroke of her fingers. When she felt the brunette's walls start to tense around her fingers, she released her clit and slid quickly up her body, without breaking the rapid rhythm she'd set up with her fingers.

Her thumb replaced her mouth against Regina's clit, grazed it with every thrust of her fingers, the other woman's hips rising and falling in time with her movements. She lowered her lips to the brunette's mouth when she knew Regina was about to come, forcing her to taste herself on Emma's tongue. She felt the brunette stiffen beneath her and slowed the movements of her fingers, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

She removed her fingers when Regina finally stilled, undoing the ties around her wrists and collapsing next to her, exhausted. Regina's eyes were still closed, and she rolled suddenly so that she was facing the blonde, eyes finally opening to glare at her sternly.

"If you ever try that again, Ms Swan…"

"You'll what? Punish me?" Emma supplied, with a wicked grin. Regina rolled her eyes, but it was more playful than anything – not something that the blonde was used to. "Come on, you enjoyed that. More than usual."

"I don't know what you're implying."

"You know full well what I'm implying."

"And what's that?" Regina inquired, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow. Emma leaned close to the brunette's ear before she spoke, biting down on her earlobe softly.

"That that was one of the best orgasms you've ever had in your entire life," she whispered, trying to echo the sultry seductiveness that Regina so effortlessly brought forward. It must have worked, at least a little because Regina moaned softly, one of her hands moving to the blonde's ass, nails digging in as she squeezed the flesh gently.

"Don't get too cocky, Ms Swan," was the only reply she got, but it was good enough. She pressed one last fleeting kiss against the older woman's lips before she moved to lie back down beside her, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she was kicked out of the house.

The long nights and early mornings as Deputy didn't always work well for her, but she managed. And besides, it was only one night a week – she wished, sometimes, that it was more, but she didn't dare bring up the topic in front of Regina. She'd take whatever she could get.

"It's late, Ms Swan." It was always the same phrase, always uttered a little after they'd finished having sex, always by Regina in the same weary tone of voice. She wondered what the brunette was thinking, but decided that it was probably better that the Mayor remained enigmatic to her. She probably didn't want to know.

With a sigh, Emma slid off the bed, dressing hurriedly. She paused once, at the door, to glance back at the brunette, as she always did. Regina lay sprawled on-top of the creased bedsheets, watching the blonde leave with tired eyes and messy hair.

"Until next week, Ms Swan," she murmured, and Emma turned and left, shutting the door behind her, as she did every Friday night. She wondered when their secret affair would reach its inevitable end, but pushed the thought out of her mind – it was better not to dwell on such things.

Because for now, she was content with the knowledge that she'd left behind a very satisfied Mayor Mills, and hoping that the brunette would be able to think about little else until their next encounter – because Emma knew that she definitely wouldn't be forgetting the evening any time soon.


End file.
